Dance of the Heart
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: RoyxRiza oneshot. Riza'a having doubts about the military dance from a comment Roy paid her earlier in the day but it turns out she's wrong. RR please!


My first Roy/Riza please be gentle. Title 'borrowed' from a Kingdom Heart's drabble FortySeventhLight wrote. This piece is inspired by Celine Dion's 'To Love You More' so please try to listen to it while reading.

I don't own anything.**

* * *

Dance of the Heart**

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye marched smartly down the hallway her staccato steps echoing off the tile floors. She had completed her work early which left her some time to convince the Colonel to finish his. But everything was finished so she was free for an evening of relaxation.

"Lieutenant."

Riza jumped slightly at the call of her ranking. Turning, she came face to face with Colonel Roy Mustang whose breathing was heavy from catching up with her.

"Sir," she replied bringing her arm up in a smart salute to her superior.

She watched as the colonel hung his head slightly and shake it as if he didn't understand. "Riza, how many times have I told you not to call me that when we aren't on duty? Good grief, we've known each other for years."

"Old habits are hard to break," she replied in her monotone voice she used quite frequently.

Her companion shook his head once again and casually placed his hands in his pockets. Leaning closer to her face, he asked, "You are coming tonight, aren't you?"

Riza's eyebrows furrowed together with confusion as she studied her boss. "What do you mean?"

At this point, Roy's face was just inches away from his subordinate. A playful glint shown in his eyes and he was wearing his all-to-familiar cocky grin. "The dance, Riza, the dance. Have you forgotten?"

"Oh, the dance. Yes, I had forgotten-" Her speech was cut off by fingers covering her lips. She looked up in surprise wondering why Roy was acting so strange.

"I'll see you there." His fingers brushed her cheek but he didn't immediately withdraw choosing instead to feel Riza's soft skin under his calloused hands. But almost as soon as the moment began, it ended with Roy walking away as if nothing had happened. As Riza watched him walk away, her mind could have sworn his hand was still on her face.

L-a-t-e-r

A brush clattered down on the marble as the owner sighed with frustration. Why was she even going to try to pull this off? Sure, she had heard and even helped plan and annual military ball – and forgotten it. Why she was going and fussing over her looks in the process of getting ready was beyond her. Maybe it was her teenage hormones trying to come out after years of suppression. It was an endless mystery.

After all, it was only because of Roy's show earlier that day that had plunged her into a frenzy. _Only Roy_ her mind argued. _Since when have you ever thought of him as 'only Roy?'_ It was true – ever since they had known each other, she had loved him. She was just too disciplined to show it. And what he meant by his actions earlier in the day, she didn't know. All her mind knew was that it had started a chain reaction with her nerves.

"It's useless," Riza muttered while exiting the bathroom of her small apartment. She paused in front of her full-length and gazed at her reflection. In her own opinion, she didn't look that bad. Her hair was down lying in soft golden waves on her shoulders and she wore a shimmering ocean blue dress. It hugged her figure closely showing every feminine curve and hung by spaghetti straps. The dress itself was modest – but it was her looks that completed the picture.

Glancing at the clock, she realized she had mere minutes before she had to leave. The officer grabbed her handbag checking to make sure she carried her handgun in case something drastic occurred. As she glanced at the mirror, she noticed that she wore no makeup. Riza merely shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door to her automobile.

T-h-a-t-N-i-g-h-t

Riza parked behind the building that housed the grand ballroom and slowing made her way towards it. A snow white shawl covered her shoulders as the night had just a touch of coolness to make it intolerable.

Her gait was slow and steady as she walked along the cobblestone. Butterflies seemed to overtake her stomach and unfortunately, these jitters wouldn't go away by firing a gun. Why of all times must she be nervous? She was an officer in the military whose life was nothing but order and discipline.

"_I'll see you there." _Roy's voice still echoed through her mind but what had he meant by it? She was always under him – acting a protector no matter what happened. So many years before, she made a vow with her heart to stand by him and keep him safe despite her personal feelings for him. A relationship was out of the question – after all, he was only one rank above her and a skirt-chaser at that. Why would she be different?

Still, she was curious. Perhaps her nervousness came from the fact that someone was looking forward to seeing her. Maybe she had read too much into Roy's actions seeing them as romantic instead of friendly. Even the idea of a relationship was inappropriate considering their positions in the careers.

As she entered, the guards stationed at the entrance politely saluted. Riza, however, just smiled and waved them off. "This is a night of enjoyment – there's no need for formality," she spoke gently.

Her kind words were rewarded with a grateful smile as she swept into the ballroom. As she looked around her, a smile formed upon her features. For the first time in a while, she felt happy. Candles lit the glass chandelier casting soft hues of color around the room, a string orchestra played several pieces from their place on the stage and all around her, different soldiers and their dates carried on conversations giving the room a comfortable atmosphere.

Smiling contentedly, she made her way to the refreshment table and poured herself of small glass of light pink punch. While she was drinking, however, Sciezska joined her along with her date, Jean Havoc.

"Oh! Miss Riza, you look so stunning tonight!" the resident bookworm exclaimed clapping her hands together in delight. "And your dress, why, it's so sparkling and looks so perfect on you!"

Riza smiled as a light pink blush crept into her cheeks. "Thank you, Sciezska. I must say that you don't look so bad yourself in that shade of green."

"Thank you, Miss Riza. I appreciate it, I really do."

"You both look stunning," Havoc broke in as a brought a glass on punch for his partner. He looked quite handsome in his tux and his goofy grin. _Poor guy's finally glad to have a date_ though Riza to herself as they walked off to join dozens of other couples in dancing.

"Why, Riza, it's so nice to see you here tonight!" a voice spoke only moments later.

Riza turned to see her addresser to see that it was Maes Hughes along with his wife, Gracia. "Hello, Hughes, hello, Gracia," Riza nodded toward them in a greeting. "How are you guys this evening?"

Gracia smiled and embraced Riza in a friendly manner. "I'm just fine, Riza. Do you have a date for the night?"

A soft sigh escaped the woman's lips but her companion only nodded in understanding. "You must be pretty lonely knowing the one you're interested in doesn't seem to notice you."

Riza jerked her head up and looked at Gracia's smiling face. "How did you figure that out?"

Before Gracia could reply, Maes spoke up. "Easy. You're going around without anyone as your date and wishing you had a daughter like mine. See-" he paused in time to take a picture from his pocket- "isn't Elysia the most adorable thing you ever saw?"

Riza laughed merrily at Maes's actions. While it was true she sometimes longed for a child of her own, she wanted more to be in someone's arms gliding across the ballroom. "Yes, she is adorable Maes but I don't think-"

But the proud father cut her off. "You know, if you're interested in a date, you might want to check with Roy. He's been moping around all night yet he still insists that he doesn't need a wife or steady date. Gracia and I better get going though – I promised Elysia that I'd be home before she went to bed."

And so the Hughes' left, leaving Riza to stand alone pondering their words. _He's been moping around all night…_ Riza shook her wavy blonde hair to try and rid her mind of these thoughts and feelings. There was no way anything could ever happen.

As she looked around however, a sense of loneliness overwhelmed her being as she observed that she was the only person present without a date. Her eyes strayed to the back of the room where Roy was happily chatting and flirting with other women.

_How dare he!_ Her heart screamed. But the sensible side of her argued back with _All he said was that he would see you. He was only being friendly. It's not your problem if he has someone else. After all, you're only his subordinate – a protector at that. Leave your fantasies alone because they won't come true!_

A sigh escaped from her lips as she continued to watch. It was then a guest singer took her place on the stage. Sweet stringed melodies poured from the orchestra. Riza recognized the song as one of her favorites to listen to at home. She felt the words fit how she felt about her commanding officer. Even if he never gave her a second look, she would always be there for him.

As the melody rooted itself in her mind, she forgot she was in a ballroom with several other soldiers, or that the one she loved was there. For a moment, she was fantasizing about the what ifs in her mind. Her eyelids closed and a smile appeared. Unconsciously, her arms arched in front of her frame as if holding onto an invisible partner. Swift as the wind on a spring day, her feet began dancing in time with the beat. Around and around she flew across the floor knowing nothing except pure bliss of the mind.

Her actions did not go unnoticed, however. All around people began to stop and observe the First Lieutenant dance perfectly yet without a companion. From the other side of the room, Roy Mustang saw and began to impatiently shove through the crowd so he could have an up close view of his right hand woman.

Riza continued to twirl across the floor dreaming the dreams she had long since forgotten about. Step left, step right, spin this way, hold tight to you partner…

Her eyes burst open in a flash to see the charcoal dark eyes of the colonel grinning down at her. He had even slicked his hair back so she could fully see his eyes. Even his title 'flame alchemist' fit his personality – she could swear she saw a flame for life burning in his eyes. All the scenery flew by but they couldn't see anything save for each other's eyes. So absorbed had she been in her daydream, she didn't see the handsome flame alchemist make his way to her and fill in her empty arms. Her mind couldn't even remember a time she was this close to him.

_Has he always been this handsome?_ She smiled and all of time seemed to fade as the music soared through the air leading her and Roy on in their dance. She had no idea that his arms were this strong, his movements so graceful or that he could even dance like this. Her heels clacked the floor, his dress boots stepped lightly as they stomped and swayed to the stringed melody. Even her dress matched perfectly with his dress uniform. Colonel and Lieutenant fit together as if made that way.

And perhaps it was.

Their bodies drew closer together as the song played. Finger entwined, hands held the waists protectively, heads drew closer together. Even if no one had ever seen them before they knew that the protective nature of the man and the want for protection from the woman came out even though unconsciously they didn't realize it.

Neither spoke because words weren't needed. The scenery faded into the background. All the emotions that they had been holding in came out in their actions. This dance wasn't an ordinary dance but a dance of the heart. In an instant, they both knew that the future held something special for them even though it was technically against military rules and regulations. Together, they would get through just like they had stuck by each other through life and death situations.

The music continued to play but as it drew to a close, Roy leaned and whispered something into Riza's ear. Riza smiled and as the last notes built to the final crescendo, he swung her out by her hand and together they threw their outermost arms into the air and stomped to the beat as if months had been spent in preparation.

Thunderous applause echoed off the walls and ceiling as soldiers, officers and their civilian dates stood and cheered for the outstanding performance. The marksman and the alchemist looked at each other with sweat beaded on their foreheads and chest heaving for air but they were the happiest pair in all Central at that moment.

* * *

I must say I'm proud of the way this turned out. Orginally this had a different ending but it was cheesey and stupid so I'm glad how it turned out. Review please? Thanks! 


End file.
